


Trouble

by mercurybard



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's known Colby was trouble from the get-go.  "Trust Metric"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and the Scott brothers and people who aren't me.

He'd known Colby was trouble from the minute he walked through the door into the bullpen. Bringing in Megan to replace Terry, that was necessary, but adding Colby when he and David had things under control was just annoying. Getting three people to mesh right was hard enough, but four? (Not including Charlie, and Don still bristled every time someone questioned his baby brother's inclusion on cases.) Unfortunately, it hadn't been Don's decision.

Now, he wonders exactly whose decision it was.

Trouble in the sense that Colby had 'hothead' written all over him. Trouble because Don had yet to meet one guy back from the war who had managed to leave Afghanistan or Iraq completely behind them. Trouble for Don because Colby was just the kind of guy who could slip past all those careful walls Don had spent years building with just his "aw-shucks" charm and Army poster-boy good looks.

If anyone on his team was going to put Don in a position like this-does he trust Colby when even Colby himself knows Don can't trust him and go charging to the rescue or does he trust what David and common sense and everything fucking thing in the fucking world is saying and wait for their warrant when it could mean Colby's life?-it would be Colby. Because he's just trouble like that.


End file.
